Warframe Story - Early Game
Vor's Prize: The game starts with the players warframe asleep in a cryopod. Up until this point, Vor had been killing other tenno as they awoke before they were strong enough to stop him. There is no knowing how many Tenno he has killed prior to hunting the player's warframe. Lotus surges the warframe's systems remotely, waking the tenno and allowing them to fight back. The Tenno fights back with the innate powers of their warframe and plots to escape before to late. The lotus guides the tenno throughout their journey from here on. Vor uses his Janus Key to destroy the first extraction ship before the Tenno has a chance to escape. however the tenno soon finds another with Ordis the cephalon on board. Ordis mistakes the tenno for a grineer soldier initially. but quickly comes around and charges the ships engines, leaving the tenno to defend as he does so. For Vor's failure to capture the Tenno, he is demoted to the rank of Captain Shortly after escape, the tenno is deployed back to Earth with a series of tasks to gather, craft and install upgrades and new components to their Orbiter. Shortly after the tenno is sent on a rescue mission to save a Corpus black marketer names Darvo. During this incursion, the true purpose of the Ascaris that Vor attached to the Tenno's warframe becomes clear - it will burrow into the warframe and eventually allow Vor to control it. Now having partial control over the warframe, Vor tampers with the warframe's shields remotely. After a successful rescue, Darvo rewards the player with one 'Ascaris Negator Bluprint'. A tool to negate the effects of the ascaris and remove it. though it needs crafting with resources that the newly woken tenno does not own. After a few raids on grineer earth settlements, the tenno now has the resources to craft the Ascaris Negator and can try remove the Ascaris burrowing into their Warframe at long last. Moments later, the Tenno is briefly incapacitated. The Ascaris has an anti-tampering failsafe, and has burrowed deeper into the Warframe. The tenno is sent on a new mission to board a Grineer Galleon and retrieve a Navigation segment for the operator's orbiter. once completed, said segment is installed allowing the Tenno to discover the location of Captain Vor. The Tenno evacuates the galleon of the innocent colonists, opting to rescue them before extraction. Back on the orbiter, Captain Vor is located and the Tenno is sent in to eradicate him. He is located on a mining asteroid without his elite guard. the lotus and Tenno take this opportunity for a surprise attack. After a short battle, Vor is dead and the Ascaris is disintegrated. Once Awake The player is then tasked to a Grineer Spy Mission on M Prime, Mercury to collect three data units for retrieval from a Grineer Asteroid base. During the mission, the Grineer Dr. Tengus is revealed through intercepted transmissions to be working on "specimens" to be used in the development of his bio weapon. After the first data unit is recovered, Tengus' assistant express anger that the Tenno are there, demanding absolute secrecy in their project and thus ordering the marines to assault the Tenno. After the second data unit is recovered, panic breaks loose as the Infested has broken free from quarantine, with the effect of Infested units now appearing to fight both Grineer and Tenno. Despite of which, it appears that there may be an unknown third party involved, as the Grineer soldiers blames Dr. Tengus for the outbreak, while the Lotus implies that someone else released the Infested on purpose. After the third and final data unit is recovered, the Lotus briefly explain what the Infested are and how they disappeared a long time ago. A later mission takes place in Terminus, Mercury, where players are tasked with exterminating all Infested units aboard a Grineer Galleon overrun by the Infestation. after completion the the lotus sends a copy of Dr Tengus' reports to the operator: "The additional test Marines have arrived. The specimens tore through previous batch much faster than expected. It should be noted that Marines who survived the longest were using fire based weapons." Plotting to destroy the infested, The Lotus sends the Tenno to Lares, Mercury, in an attempt to destroy the Infested there by using a Cascade Bomb planted on the asteroid's power core, that will use Void energy to eliminate all organic life while leaving the structure intact. The Cascade explosion worked and the asteroid has been purged of infestation. But the threat cannot be so easily contained. Doctor Tengus' experiments with his plague are grossly irresponsible and have threatened the entire system. "All that is needed is an infected ship to reach a populated area and we'll be unable to contain its spread. There's no controlling it, the Grineer will be in just as much peril as we are." warned the lotus. Around this time a message is intercepted from Dr. Tengus said to be for the queens. Believing that the tenno plans to use spores of the infested against him, he begins development on a countermeasure for the plague. Stolen Dreams The Lotus learns that the Grineer have unearthed the last of the Arcane Codices in order to decipher their nature. The Grineer's plans are dashed however when Maroo, a professional thief, steals the last piece of the Arcane Codices and goes into hiding. Expressing an interest in the Codices, the Lotus sends the Tenno to find and capture Maroo, who was hiding in a Corpus base on Tharsis, Mars. She explains that the Arcane Codices have been a mystery for decades since they were first unearthed, with no one knowing what they are. After capture, the Tenno receive a video transmission of Maroo's interrogation, where she reveals that Tyl Regor had hired her to retrieve the Arcane Codex piece from an Orokin Derelict. Due to her dislike of the Grineer however, she gave the Grineer a fake, and sold the Arcane Codex to the Corpus. After being persuaded of the danger the Grineer pose to her, Maroo agrees to the Lotus' offer of protective custody in exchange for revealing the location of the Arcane Codex. With Maroo's info, the Arcane Codex piece in the Corpus' possession is found to be held in a Corpus Outpost on Unda, Venus. The Tenno are thus tasked with a Spy mission to retrieve said Codex. Upon Completion, Ordis states that the Corpus have three pieces of the Arcane Codex, while the Grineer have two, and he muses about the Corpus believing the Codex to lead to a lost Orokin treasure. After gathering all the Arcane Codices, Ordis realizes that the complete set of Arcane Codices form a code that can only be read by a machine, which he assumes is now unusable. Ordis' musings catch Maroo's attention, who informs him that the Arcane Codex she retrieved from the Orokin Derelict came from some kind of machine. With Ordis hypothesizing that said machine Lotus sends the Tenno on a mission to find the machine. After fighting through waves on infested. The machine is located inside a large, special room with a pedestal in the middle, where the Arcane Codex can be uploaded. Instead of treasure like Maroo expects, the machine broadcasts an audio transmission with the following cryptic message: "All-All is silent- Hushed-hushed and empty is-is-is the womb of the sky. All is silent and calm. Hushed and empty is the womb of the sky." followed by a large unit of infested.. Ordis expresses his confusion at the Arcane Codex not being what they expected and expresses his apologies to Maroo. Despite her dismay, Maroo explains that she is used to low payouts due to being a freelancer, and with the threat of the Grineer gone, she sets off on her own way.